<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DESPUÉS DE UN GRAN AMOR by HimitsuAkira0412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283381">DESPUÉS DE UN GRAN AMOR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412'>HimitsuAkira0412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Family Drama, M/M, Mpreg, engaño, ruptura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un largo y "Feliz" matrimonio todo llega a su fin.</p>
<p>Años de amor perdidos en un solo error.</p>
<p>El dolor y la pena se vuelven constantes.</p>
<p>¿Abra una nueva oportunidad para amar?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Furihata Kouki/Nijimura Shuuzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DESPUÉS DE UN GRAN AMOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al entrar a la recamara podía notarse un vacío, no era que estuviera sin mobiliario, al contrario; esta se encontraba bellamente decorada.</p>
<p>Era otro tipo de vacío el que se sentía, uno sin el calor de un hogar. Kouki ya no estaba más.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Desde el umbral de la puerta inspeccionaba cada rincón, poso sus ojos en cada lugar cerrándolos al recordar la felicidad que le embargaba cada vez que veía su sonrisa. Ahí ya no había nada por lo cual sonreír.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Camino a paso lento para dirigirse a donde yacía el motivo de su actual desdicha, aunque no podía más si no aceptar lo que sucedía ya que todo había sido culpa suya y creía que no había nada que pudiese hacer para remediarlo.</p>
<p>El eco de sus pasos lastimaban sus oídos, eran como gritos que le decían cuan culpable era. En una mesa, cerca de un gran ventanal, ese en el cual pasaba algunas noches acompañado de quien le amaba a la luz de la luna después de quererse tanto. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Ahí; en medio de ella, dispuestos casi simétricamente había tres objetos.<br/><br/></p>
<p>El primero era un bello anillo de oro con tres gemas; rubíes <em>"</em><em><b>Son del color de tus ojos</b></em><em>"</em> le había mencionado, <em>"</em><em><b>Y demasiado caros para mi gusto</b></em><em>" </em>pero aun asi con una sonrisa lo había aceptado.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Cada gema según le había dicho ese día significaba una cosa de ese momento en adelante para los dos, <em>"</em><em><b>Amor, fidelidad y entrega" </b></em></p>
<p>Había sido un día hermoso, tal y como lo había planeado con ayuda de sus amigos. Una hermosa pedida en matrimonio. Y aunque los padres de Kouki estaban en completo desacuerdo con la unión; y eso había sido doloroso para los dos, siguieron adelante, después de escuchar ese si en compañía de cientos de lágrimas.<br/><br/></p>
<p>El segundo objeto era un sobre; en él, había por lo menos diez fotografías.<br/><br/></p>
<p>¿Quién hubiera pensado que estas podían llegar a manos de su amado? Y sabia quien había sido el autor de ello. Más que molesto por una parte se sentía aliviado. Ya no quería mentir más, pero no quería hacerle sufrir tampoco.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Tetsuya ¿Cómo no pudo percatarse de su presencia? A pesar de conocerse tan bien, al parecer pasados los años no hizo más que afinar sus habilidades. Y estas le habían jugado en contra suya. De nuevo.<br/><br/></p>
<p>No sabe cómo paso, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, y el que se jactaba de que jamás seria esa clase de persona, hasta su padre le había dicho lo decepcionado que se encontraba, a pesar de que al principio también se había mostrado indiferente ante su relación. Diez años, diez años tirados a la basura por una aventura.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Su padre le había tomado cariño a Kouki ¿Quién no podría hacerlo?<br/><br/></p>
<p>Cada fotografía mostraba una faceta de el nunca antes vista.<br/><br/></p>
<p>En cada fotografía estaba con la misma mujer. Se sentía confuso. ¿Acaso ya no amaba a Kouki? Si, si lo amaba, podía sentir el dolor traspasar su corazón al saber que ya no le vería más. Pero a ella, tan intelectual y diferente ¿La quería? <br/><br/></p>
<p>Su mente estaba a punto de estallar, podía rebobinar los gritos de su padre al enfrentarlo, las cosas que le decía, lo tonto que había sido y es que... la chica estaba embarazada.</p>
<p>Pero lo que más dolor le causaba era el silencio.</p>
<p>El frio silencio que destilaba de Kouki, sentado en medio de la sala con fotografías en mano. Solo las veía, en silencio; analizándolas una a una, mas no decía nada, ni le miraba.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Las introdujo nuevamente en el sobre y las dejo sobre la mesa de la oficina de su padre. No dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Y el no tuvo el valor de detenerlo. No sabía que decirle.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Más tarde esa noche había escuchado de sus labios que él lo sospechaba. Que había sido el quien le había pedido a Tetsuya que le siguiera, aunque eso le rompiera el corazón. Y vaya que se había roto. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Fue la última vez que se dirigieron la palabra.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Y fue la última vez que durmieron juntos, ya que esa noche Kouki se trasladó a una de las habitaciones de invitados.</p>
<p>Kouki no fue cruel, el tercer objeto lo podía constatar. Siempre cuidándolo incluso en esa situación.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Él sabía qué; si salía a la luz tal acontecimiento de esa magnitud, sus empresas se verían afectadas por el escándalo. Perderían mucho dinero. Asi que, había sido el que había pedido el acta de divorcio, y en ella, ponía claramente que era por diferencias irreconciliables. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Nada de adulterio. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Y no podía si no sentir más admiración aun por su fuerza de voluntad porque cuando lo hablaron con su padre no fue solo eso. Kouki no pedía nada. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Nada<br/><br/></p>
<p>Ninguna pensión, propiedad, acción de la empresa. Ni una sola cosa. Pero claro como su padre y el mismo le habían dicho eso no podía ser asi. Por ley tenía que obtener algo. Además no solo debía de pensar en él. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Estaba también el bienestar de su hijo.<br/><br/></p>
<p>El primogénito Akashi.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Esa situación era sin mentir la peor. Kouki jamás hablo mal de el con su hijo. Jamás escucho una palabra despectiva en contra suya. Al contrario, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo solo le escucho decirle que él era un buen padre y que, como en otras familias las cosas se dieron y el resultado fue inevitable. El niño aunque pequeño, fiel a su educación y a la inteligencia heredada por el mismo lo comprendió al momento de ver la triste mirada de su padre castaño al decirles que se separarían.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Su hijo lo supo. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Y momentos después, apartados le dijo que algo como eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Que no esperara que llamara a esa otra mujer madre y que ni pensara que volvería a pisar esa casa si estaba presente porque, altanero y enojado le dijo que no viviría con él.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"<em>Viviré con madre ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creías que me quedaría contigo? Ese niño no es ni será nunca mi hermano</em>" </p>
<p>Si hijo le dio esa mirada que antaño veía en el espejo al despertar todos los días, esa mirada que exigía obediencia y destilaba poder en sus años de Teiko. Eso, eso sí lo hizo sufrir, su pequeño emperador había nacido y no había sido más que culpa suya.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Y ahí ya no había más nadie. No escucharía la risa de Kouki, no escucharía tocar a su hijo el piano, porque a los cuatro años de edad había exigido clases de ese instrumento alegando que el violín no le gustaba ni le gustaría nunca. Se convirtió en un genio, a los cinco tocaba mejor que su propio instructor.</p>
<p>Dentro de los armarios la ropa de Kouki ya no estaba, cada cajón, cada gaveta y perchero se encontraban vacías. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Su perfume ya no se sentía más en la habitación, aunque había ocasiones en las que le decía que exageraba al usarlo, lo cierto era que amaba la esencia del aroma de su piel lavada. <br/><br/></p>
<p>El orgullo no le permitió decírselo y jamás lo podría escuchar ahora.<br/><br/></p>
<p>—Kouki... te he perdido—<br/><br/></p>
<p>Diez años de amor que le había sido entregado sin pedir nada más que lo mismo.</p>
<p>Diez años de amor incondicional, con los altos y bajos que este les diera, habían sabido superarlo juntos.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Diez años, y ahora...<br/><br/></p>
<p>—Y esta vez te perdí para siempre...—</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ DESPUÉS DE UN GRAN AMOR▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está la camiseta de mi uniforme? No la encuentro por ningún lado—</p>
<p>Kouki podía escuchar cajones ser abiertos y cosas ser tiradas en el cuarto de al lado de donde se encontraba. Sonrió al darse cuenta que su hijo había heredado eso de él. Nunca podía encontrar sus cosas cuando era un momento importante y más le urgía.</p>
<p>—La dejaste en la esquina de tu mesa de trabajo hijo, anoche...— </p>
<p>Se hizo el silencio y estaba seguro de que su pequeño estaba más que sonrojado sosteniendo la camiseta con el número cuatro entre sus manos. Su pequeño gran capitán era lo que más le enorgullecía hasta ahora.</p>
<p>Sus pasos sonaron por el pasillo hasta ver llegar a su pequeño a su santuario, la habitación donde trabajaba, donde podía dar rienda suelta a su imaginación y escribir, aunque a veces la inspiración no fluyera; con solo ver la mirada de su hijo podía reponerse y seguir adelante con sus manuscritos. Le había salvado en varias ocasiones cuando la fecha de entrega casi se cumplía y tenía poco escrito o se había perdido acerca de que escribir.</p>
<p>Esta vez se había adelantado y tenía todo listo. Después de todo se acercaba una fecha importante para su hijo y no estaba dispuesto a perderse nada.</p>
<p>— ¿Iras? ¿A pesar de que padre estará ahí? Aunque... Ustedes dos están hablando muy seguido...—</p>
<p>Amaba las pocas ocasiones en las que sacaba su edad a relucir y hacia pucheros inconformes.</p>
<p>Pero la mirada de dolor y molestia que su hijo irradiaba le lastimo, pero como había hecho ya en los últimos años, supo ocultarlo bien.</p>
<p>Cinco años. Aun sentía que en realidad había sido solo ayer cuando se habían separado. Pero poco a poco estaba siendo eliminado.<br/><br/></p>
<p>—Cariño, sabes que eso no es problema para mí, a tu padre yo... le aprecio... —<br/><br/></p>
<p>—Odio que seas tan considerado y bueno con él, ni siquiera deberías de dirigirle la palabra o mirarle, es más, es el quien no debería mirarte o hablarte, no es digno para ti después de lo que hizo—</p>
<p>Kouki lo sabía, sabía que debería estar más enfadado, lleno de ira, pero no podía. No cuando su hijo era la viva estampa de su padre, fuerte y orgulloso. Lleno de valor y poder a pesar de sus cortos quince años. Liderando a su equipo con entereza como su padre había hecho en su tiempo, y aunque él lo negara, haber entrado a Rakuzan había sido para que su padre se llenara de orgullo, y también porque no, para alzarse siendo incluso mejor que su padre en su época. Pero siendo un Akashi no lo diría en voz alta.<br/><br/></p>
<p>—No seas asi con él, yo ya le he perdonado, mejor enfócate en el partido que estas por tener, te enfrentas al hijo de Taiga y Tetsuya, te enfrentas a Seirin—<br/><br/></p>
<p>—Ganaremos, no dudes de mis palabras—</p>
<p>—Lo sé, tú y tu equipo han entrenado duro, estoy muy orgulloso de ti ¿Lo sabes verdad?—</p>
<p>—Claro que si... ¿Madre...? Olvídalo...—</p>
<p>—Se lo que intentas preguntar Seishiro, solo puedo decirte que aun... aun no lo sé. Lo estoy intentando ¿Estás enojado?—</p>
<p>—No lo estoy, pero ten por seguro que si te ocurre algo por su culpa le sacare los ojos—<br/><br/></p>
<p>Vio a su hijo dar la media vuelta para terminar de arreglar sus cosas, el también hizo lo propio, estaba emocionado por encontrarse con sus amigos y ex-compañeros de equipo. Más en esta situación, casi como rivales. Amaba a; como de cariño les decía, sobrinos, a todos los hijos de la generación de los milagros ya que con el paso de los años se habían vuelto muy unidos. Takao ahora Midorima, era quien más odiaba a Akashi y quien, en cuanto supo lo que había sucedido no había tenido reparo en golpearle en la cara, ahora podía sonreír al recordar eso. A su Midorima casi le da un infarto en cuanto lo supo. Aun no se dirigían la palabra, si de por si no se agradaban mucho, ahora solo lo hacía si de verdad era necesario. </p>
<p>Por mucho tiempo había caído en una seria depresión, al principio todo iba bien, la mudanza, el papeleo del divorcio, todo iba en relativa calma. Pero en cuanto los medios de comunicación se enteraron y le asediaron con preguntas en su trabajo y en su nueva casa; exploto. Tuvo una crisis en la que tuvo que ser internado. Su hijo odiaba a Seijuuro y no le hablaba. No fue sino hasta que le pidió que le diera otra oportunidad para que las cosas empezaran a rodar de nuevo. Después de un año y con ayuda de Kazunari y Tetsuya fue que salió adelante.</p>
<p>Fue cuando publico una historia muy parecida a lo que había vivido que empezó a liberar el dolor y cuando su carrera como escritor se fue al cielo. Asi se mantenía ocupado. Asi se mantenía sin pensar en su sangrante corazón.</p>
<p>Empezó a enfocarse en su hijo y solo en su hijo. Y en su trabajo. No había nada más que dejara entrar, si le invitaban a salir a pasear se negaba. Si le llegaba alguna proposición de alguien a quien por cierto no notaba, la rechazaba. Había cerrado su corazón.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Ahí ahora solo viviría su hijo.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Pero eso no fue por mucho tiempo, su corazón fue sanando poco a poco, aceptando lo que había pasado y dejando que su amor entrara de a poco. Aunque al principio le rechazo; no podía confiar de nuevo, más al aceptarle poco a poco ganándose aunque lo negara pedacitos de su corazón.</p>
<p>Al alejar ese pensamiento fue que noto como su celular parpadeaba en aviso de un mensaje entrante.<br/><br/></p>
<p>~<em>Te veré ahí~</em><br/><br/></p>
<p>Sonrió, era todo lo que decía. Por primera vez en años su rostro se llenó de rubor por otra cosa que no fuera un puchero de su hijo.</p>
<p>Sintió su pulso latir solo un poco más rápido de lo usual. Es solo por la emoción del partido se permitió pensar. Pero muy dentro de sí sabía que no solo era por eso.</p>
<p>Estaba feliz.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ DESPUÉS DE UN GRAN AMOR▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sentado en las gradas del gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo el inicio de la copa. Estaba esperando un imponente pelirrojo.</p>
<p>Esperaba ver llegar su hijo y... a su ex-esposo.</p>
<p>Tarde se dio cuenta de que había cometido muchos errores en su vida y uno de ellos había sido dejarle ir. Sobre todo dejarle ir de la manera en la que lo hizo. Pero lo hecho estaba y solo debía de ser fuerte. No cometería más errores. </p>
<p>Lástima que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad.<br/><br/></p>
<p>—Asi que los rumores son ciertos—<br/><br/></p>
<p>Akashi Seijuuro era alguien fuerte y debía seguir siéndolo.</p>
<p>Kouki venia charlando con alguien más. Sonreía. Le miraba como antaño le veía a él. Lleno de vida, como si irradiara luz con cada palabra y movimiento que hacía. Pero esa luz ya no era para él y; verla desde la perspectiva de un espectador le lastimaba. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Pero sabía que no era más que culpa suya.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Y no le culpaba, Kouki tenía todo el derecho a ser feliz, aunque no fuera con él.</p>
<p>No fue necesario acercarse. Ellos le encontrarían. Aunque en ese momento solo fue Kouki quien se acercó ya que la otra persona se había quedado atrapada entre sus otros amigos.<br/><br/></p>
<p>—Seijuuro—</p>
<p>—Kouki—</p>
<p>— ¿Cómo has estado?... debes de saber por cierto, que la entrega de calificaciones está cerca y lamentablemente por esa fecha tengo una ponencia de mi último libro y esta vez no puedo evadirla, espero que no faltes a ello—</p>
<p>—He estado bien y lo se Kouki, ya he marcado la fecha y me he asegurado de tener ese día libre y de hecho otros también—</p>
<p>—Bien... Entonces nos vemos al finalizar el partido, abra una reunión en el Maji como en los viejos tiempos, sabes que estas invitado ¿Verdad?—</p>
<p>—Tengo tiempo de hecho, nos veremos allá...—</p>
<p><em>Los viejos tiempos</em>. Cuando no había hecho el idiota y era feliz con su hermosa familia. Esos tiempos jamás volverían.</p>
<p>Se permitió darle un abrazo, añorando sus brazos y su calor después de cinco largos años. Estaba siendo egoísta al ser de esa manera y más, cuando <em>esa</em> persona les vio y el sonrió con malicia.</p>
<p>—No seas asi Seijuuro, nos están viendo... —</p>
<p>Kouki rio y fue feliz por un momento al escucharle, era como un soplo de verano, un trinar de pájaros. </p>
<p>—A veces eres tan infantil, nos veremos en el Maji—</p>
<p>—Nos vemos ahí—</p>
<p>Kouki tenía algo, algo muy diferente, pero aún no podía darse cuenta de que era. Había algo a su alrededor que potenciaba aún más su belleza.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ DESPUÉS DE UN GRAN AMOR▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El equipo de su hijo había ganado. Hubo momentos en los que había sudado frio al ver el parecido excepcional entre su hijo y su ex-esposo. La autoridad, el valor y la fuerza. Pero siendo como el, con gran aprecio por la amistad y el trabajo en equipo. La perfecta combinación de ambos había escuchado decirle una vez a Kazunari "<em>Tu hijo será de temer, que bueno que nuestros niños no tienen la misma edad, se destrozarían"</em><br/><br/></p>
<p>Podía escuchar los gritos de fondo de Hikari Kagami, exigiendo una revancha y diciendo que ganaría costase lo que costase, para escuchar después la calmada voz de su hijo diciendo que eso nunca pasaría "<em>Mis palabras son una orden y tienen que ser obedecidas"</em></p>
<p>—Ah... esos dos se parecen tanto—</p>
<p>—Agg... asi es... Y no sabes el infarto que me dio la primera vez que le escuché decir eso, es decir nunca escucho la frase original de Seijuuro... fue horrible—</p>
<p>—Oi Furihatacchi... Te vez algo pálido ¿Estas bien?— </p>
<p>Todos voltearon viéndole alarmados, de hecho se había estado sintiendo algo mal desde que acabo el partido, su hijo se acercó rápidamente esquivando con precisión a quien se le atravesara en el camino.</p>
<p>— ¡Madre! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Dónde está un médico? Ah Midorima-san está aquí ¡Revise a mi madre!—</p>
<p>Kouki suspiro llevando una de sus manos a su frente limpiando el sudor que comenzaba a formarse, odiaba sentir las miradas de todos y más el hecho de preocupar a su hijo. Además de que sentía la mirada pesada de Seijuuro taladrándole por una respuesta.</p>
<p>Pero antes de decir algo, una voz más fuerte y que desde hace algún tiempo le causaba muchos sentimientos al escucharla se dejó oír entre todas las demás que le hablaban.</p>
<p>—No seas irrespetuoso Seishiro, Shintaro ¿Podrías revisar a Kouki?—</p>
<p>Suspiro de nuevo. Esto no sería nada fácil. Si bien su hijo estaba <em>medio</em> al tanto, era algo que aún le provocaba algo de vergüenza, no por lo que sentía, si no por encontrarse en el ojo de todos sus amigos. Aunque sabía que estaban felices viéndolo feliz.</p>
<p>—No es necesario Shintaro-san, estoy bien—</p>
<p>— ¡Pero madre!—</p>
<p>— ¡Pero Kouki! No permitiré que dejes a un lado tu salud, recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez ¿Te estas sobrepasando con el trabajo de nuevo?—</p>
<p>Kouki bajo la mirada ruborizado completamente, le hubiera gustado hacer esto en la comodidad de su casa, pero sabía que tarde o temprano sus amigos se enterarían. Asi que mejor temprano.</p>
<p>—Bueno yo... la verdad es que—</p>
<p>—Kouki... sabes que mi paciencia contigo es infinita pero, si estas descuidando tu salud me harás enojar—</p>
<p>—Lo mismo digo madre, es más; exijo que te tomes unas vacaciones—</p>
<p>No quería hacerle daño.</p>
<p>Aun amaba a Seijuuro; no de la misma manera, más como un recuerdo de lo feliz que fue en su época. Pero no era tonto y pasado el tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que este aún le amaba. </p>
<p>En una ocasión se lo había dicho.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Cometí muchos errores y el haberte perdido a ti y a mi hijo fueron los peores, perdóname Kouki por favor, déjame intentarlo de nuevo—</em>
</p>
<p>Pero su corazón ya había sanado y aceptado lo sucedido, en su corazón ya alguien más se había ganado el amor que ahí tenia aun guardado para dar y listo para salir. Hace mucho que le había perdonado.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Hace mucho tiempo que te perdone Seijuuro, mas quiero disculparme. Ya no puedo amarte cuando alguien más acapara mi corazón, lo lamento—</em>
</p>
<p>Sus lágrimas fluyeron al darse cuenta de que el dolor que estaba en su corazón al pensar el Seijuuro ya no estaba. Eran lágrimas de alivio</p>
<p>
  <em>—Espero que algún día encuentres alguien que sane tu corazón como a mí—</em>
</p>
<p>Porque lamentablemente esa relación que fue el fin de la suya había terminado a los pocos años. </p>
<p>—Kouki...— la voz de Seijuuro le trajo de nuevo a la realidad y vio el entendimiento en su mirada —No pasa nada... dilo—</p>
<p>—La verdad es que... yo... Shuuzo... yo... Estoy esperando un bebe... Vamos a ser padres... tendrás un hermanito Seishiro—</p>
<p>Todos en el local de comida rápida, se quedaron callados, se podía escuchar el ruido de fondo de los coches que pasaban por la calle, de las personas que charlaban al pasar frente al Maji y maldecir por no poder entrar, de las respiraciones. Hasta que el grito de Kazunari los despertó a todos.</p>
<p>— ¡Seré tío de nuevo!—</p>
<p>Kouki levanto la mirada, vio a su hijo con clara preocupación pintada en su expresión. No sabía que decir. A su lado una estatua de Shuuzo veía a la nada.</p>
<p>—Seré el mejor hermano que ese niño o niña podría tener... de nuevo...—</p>
<p>Con el paso de los años y con ayuda de un especialista, su hijo había aceptado por fin de que el niño que su padre había tenido con esa otra mujer no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido. Había llegado a una reconciliación consigo mismo y ahora tenían una relación cordial. Además el niño lo idolatraba y Seishiro no podía estar más que feliz por sentirse una figura de admiración.</p>
<p>Podía sentirlo, algo se avecinaba, volteo a ver a su pareja, con aquel que había estado saliendo alrededor de dos años, a quien no se había rendido hasta entrar en lo que creía era su duro corazón. Quien no se había rendido con él.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Me </em>
  <em>gustaste</em>
  <em> desde la primera vez que Seijuuro te presento conmigo, pero podía ver el amor que irradiaba en tu mirada, asi que me rendí"</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Fue lo que le dijo cuándo se encontraron dos años después de su divorcio y un año más tarde había entrado en completa campaña para conquistarlo, o eso le había dicho el. Shuuzo Nijimura. La bestia de Teiko.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Unos intensos ojos grises se posaron en su persona. Brillaban como metal líquido. Kouki estaba asustado e impaciente, tenía casi treinta años y sabía que un embarazo a esa edad era muy difícil. Además de que no era todo.<br/><br/></p>
<p>—Kouki...—</p>
<p>—Shu-Shuuzo...—</p>
<p>—Si es niña empezare a buscar un convento donde ningún mo...—<br/><br/></p>
<p>Kouki cubrió su boca antes de que cualquier incoherencia saliera de sus labios. Sonrió feliz, su hijo reía pero declaraba que estaba completamente de acuerdo mientras se alejaba con el resto de los hijos de sus amigos, mientras escuchaba como le preguntaban acerca de que si Shuuzo no era demasiado exagerado.</p>
<p>—Son dos Shuuzo...— murmuró por lo bajo — Niño y niña tengo entendido—</p>
<p>El gran Shuuzo Nijimura yacía desmayado arriba de su hamburguesa mientras todos reían.</p>
<p>Y cerca suyo la voz indignada de Kazunari por el hecho de no haberlo sabido antes ni que su Shin-chan le haya tratado.</p>
<p>—Que indignación— grito<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ DESPUÉS DE UN GRAN AMOR▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mientras todos se despedían unos a otros Kouki se acercó a su ex-esposo. Había algo que debían terminar de hablar, algo que aun dolía y que no había sido dicho.</p>
<p>Ahora Seijuuro sabría porque sentía una diferencia cuando esa mañana en el gimnasio le vio. Esa aura que desprendía era por eso. Y Kouki se veía realmente bien.</p>
<p>—Lo lamento, no quería que te enteraras asi—</p>
<p>—No tienes nada que lamentar Kouki, te vez hermosos sabes... ¿Puedo sentirlo?—</p>
<p>Kouki asintió, sintiendo una cálida mano posarse en su vientre, en su redondeado vientre de apenas dos meses. </p>
<p>—Aun te quiero Kouki—</p>
<p>—Seijuuro yo...—</p>
<p>—Déjame terminar... Aun te quiero, pero sé que cometí muchos errores y el más grande fue dejarte ir de mi lado de la manera en la que lo hice, no sé qué me ocurrió ni sé que paso por mi cabeza al dejar de lado a tan hermosa criatura como lo eres tú y mi hijo, pero; sé que eres feliz ahora y eso, eso es lo que me reconforta. Debo dejarte ir Kouki—</p>
<p>Sus lágrimas bajaban veloces por sus mejillas, el dolor de la traición causada por quien amo en su tiempo ya no estaba en su corazón, ahora solo había paz y un nuevo amor que le rodeaba. </p>
<p>—Te perdone hace mucho Seijuuro, pero no podía perdonarme a mí mismo por no saber que había hecho mal. Shuuzo sano mi corazón con paciencia y se fue quedando en el poco a poco, me di cuenta de que ya no te extrañaba cuando veía la sonrisa de Shuuzo hacia mí y por unos momentos temia estar usándolo como forma de olvidarte, pero lo cierto es que; ya te había olvidado. Shuuzo construyo su camino a mi corazón con paciencia—<br/><br/></p>
<p>La mano que se posaba en su vientre se levando y no sintió un vacío de tristeza con ello. Ahora todo estaba bien.<br/><br/></p>
<p>—Debo dejarte ir Kouki... —<br/><br/></p>
<p>—Quiero que seas feliz Seijuuro...—<br/><br/></p>
<p>Kouki se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su prometido. Porque esa noche Shuuzo se lo había pedido. Y él había aceptado.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Seijuuro veía la sonrisa que una vez había sido suya deslumbrar a alguien más y suspiro mirando a la noche deseando el encontrar algún día algo igual. Pero sabía que como Kouki jamás encontraría. Ahora su corazón se sentía más ligero. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Kouki era ahora feliz y el; el, también buscaría la felicidad aunque no fuera a su lado. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ DESPUÉS DE UN GRAN AMOR▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bien, fue sumamente difícil encontrarle un final feliz a esta historia, porque en la vida real eso rara vez sucede</p>
<p>Espero que les haya gustado, fue... liberador para mi escribir esto, un poco al menos. Elegí a Nijimura porque mi vena crack sabe que; al menos que recuerde claro, no hay historias de estos dos juntos. Solo por eso.</p>
<p>Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer. Gracias.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ewwww... Ya ni me acuerdo en que año publique esto. <br/>Pero ahora puedo decir liberadamente...<br/>Chinga tu madre Shinji... Ahhhh... Me shiento mejor. Ignoren eso.<br/>Gracias por leer 😂😂😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>